XXZG-00W1 Gundam Wing Zero Sakura
* |developed into= |height=23.71 meters |power plant=*Chaos Particle Drive (Stored in the Torso) *Chaos Particle Drive Beta (Stored in Back) |armaments=*'"Fenrir Blitz" CP Custom Twin Buster Cannon' x2 (Stored on Back, normally attached together) *'M3MW1 22.5mm Heavy CIWS' x4 (Mounted on Shoulder and Forehead) *'CP Beam Saber' x2 (Stored in Shoulder or Shield) *'"Feroce Rosa" Hybrid HEAT Rapier' (Stored on left Hip) *'BRR-06 Retractable Thermal Gatling Guns' (Stored on Each Shoulder) *'"Storm Bringer" Chaos Particle Rifle' (Stored under the Twin Buster Rifle) *'"Nemesis" EQFU-X1D7 SUPER Dragoon' x12 (Six in Each Wings) :*'MAW-91X Beam Hyper Assault Cannon' (Mounted on Each DRAGOONs) *'MGL-W2Z1 "Lightning Strike" Multi-Phase Particle Cannon' (Mounted on Torso Crystal) |system features=*Custom ZERO System *"Angel's Wings" Chaos Verniers Thruster System *Zero G Cockpit Safely System *Advanced Multi-Lock-On System |unique aspects=*Atmospheric Flight |optional equipment=*'Anti-Beam Treatment Advanced Shield' (Mounted on Right Arm) |armour=*Omega Force Armor *'Gundanium Alloy' |accommodation=Pilot only, cockpit in torso |known pilots=*Crystalia Sarugaki |affiliation=Equatorial Union |universe=*Zero Era *Build Fighters }} The XXZG-00W1 Gundam Wing Zero Sakura (aka Gundam Wing Zero, Wing Zero Sakura, Sakura and Zero) is a customized suit that was the fusion of both the XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero and the OZ1-01MSZ Tallgeese both used during the events of Mobile Suit: Gundam Wing and Mobile Suit Gundam: The Fade of Eternity. This unit is used during the events of Gundam Build Fighters: A New World as Crystalia Sarugaki own personal Gunpla it carries a much more advanced booster system however, it's made to be superior firepower mobile suit while still retaining the speed of the Wing Zero Gundam. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Gundam Wing Zero Sakura is the Gunpla of Crystalia Sarugaki, the Gunpla fighter and builder who spent her time building this at the same time as the XXZG-05D3 Gundam Deathscythe Rouge for the battle with Chimera. Based on the Wing Zero Gundam from Mobile Suit Gundam Wing, it is remodeled with a much more heavier to handle the G-Forces of the speed made by the Verniers Thruster System. Designed like the original to keep in mind with "Perfect Victory" in mind, it boasts exceptional abilities and is one of the two suits which utilize the new Custom ZERO System (the other being the Gundam Deathscythe Rouge), but because of this powerful 30% more powerful version however still is somewhat as dangerous mental interface, it was ultimately the system seems to not force the pilot onto a path instead offers suggestions and the best possible path to the future. It also carries a Buster Rifle that's triple the output of the original buster rifle, giving it enough power to destroy an entire space colony, army fortress base or resource satellite in a single shot. Armaments Melee Weapons "Feroce Rosa" Hybrid HEAT Rapier :The Hybrid Heat Rapier is the primary is a melee weapon inspired the Wing Gundam Fenice. When not in use, it can be stored on the left hip, where it doubles as a rapid-fire beam gun during combat for mid-range combat and is used to catch a enemy off-guard. It uses a solid blade super heated with a super-heating beam saber along the rapier during combat. CP Beam Saber :Used for close combat and easily capable of cutting through the toughest armors is the classic beam saber. It is stored within the Gundam's shield or shoulder when not in use. The beam saber is typically wielded in Wing's left hand however it shown when combo with the shield it used it the right hand. It is also enhanced with CP Particles to triple the cutting power. Ranged Weapons "Fenrir Blitz" CP Custom Twin HEAT Buster Cannon :Wing Zero Sakura's primary armament is its custom-made, twin buster rifle, a weapon capable of destroying objects several miles in size, including an entire space colony in a single blast. When separated into two individual buster rifles, they could destroy entire waves of targets. The rifle could also be attached to the suit's shield. Those buster rifles also carry a miniaturized version of a CP Drive Beta which is able help power the weapon instead of taking the energy from the primary CP Drive to help it's effectiveness. :When linked together instead of separate the output of the CP enhanced Twin Busters is tripled then when used separated. Also when the Twin Busters are united they also can double over as a two handed sword during combat for aggressive or defensive stances. This buster rifle carries a super heated plasma cells inside the buster rifle which can super-heating, the buster rifles power to the point it can tear through anything in it's path using triple the solid power and heat of the original Twin Busters. *'M3MW1 22.5mm Heavy CIWS' :A new addition to the armament of the Wing Zero series is a set of four M3MW1 22.5mm Heavy CIWS in its head and shoulders. While effective against normally armored mobile suits or incoming missile and projectiles. *'BRR-06 Retractable Thermal Gatling Guns' :Installed onto each Shoulder, the Gundam Wing Zero Sakura is equipped with Thermal Gatling capable of high rates of fire, firing off several thousand bullets in a focused stream within the span of a minute. Each bullet is an armor-piercing slug covered in super-heating the shells when fired, they combining this thermal energy with the sheer amount of kinetic energy used in these weapons, the shells fired have not only incredible speed and impact power, but also absolutely devastating penetration power to tear apart enemy units during battle. *'"Storm Bringer" Chaos Particle Rifle' :A beam weapon that offered close to mid-range defenses, it is typically carried and used on the left arm. The rifle is stored on as the bottom barrel of the buster rifle during combat. It carries a higher rate of fire then normal beam rifles with a little more stomping power. *'"Nemesis" EQFU-X1D7 SUPER Dragoon' :he DRAGOON system is the Strike Freedom's newest feature and six DRAGOON pods, each with one MAW-91X beam hyper assault cannon, are stored on each wings. Besides functioning as a ranged weapon, the beam cannon can also generate a beam blade at its tip. :*'MAW-91X Beam Hyper Assault Cannon' :The Wing Zero Sakura's carries a advance venation of the Super-Dragoons used by the Strike Freedom however remodeled with both a upgraded version of the beam cannons. The Beam Hyper Cannon can be both a solid heavy yet powerful blast to destroy large warships in a single blast or switch into a rapid-fire beam to take out large groups of enemy units at once. *'MGL-W2Z1 "Lightning Strike" Multi-Phase Particle Cannon' :The MGL-W2Z1 "Lightning Strike" Multi-phase Particle Cannon is mounted in the Wing Zero Sakura's chest built in the central crystal and is its most powerful ranged beam weaponry, the beam it fires is strong enough to be either, a large blast wave coming out of the torso or can release a huge blast wave which can split into streams of multiple beams to take out multiple enemies at once. Optional Weapons *'Anti-Beam Treatment Advanced Shield' : System Features *'Custom ZERO System' :The Custom ZERO system decreases the pilot's reaction times as there is no need for traditional visual interfaces. Furthermore, thanks to the advanced computations performed by the computer, it provided much better technical data and information then the previous version. It should be noted, however, this version of the ZERO System lacked the mental effects of the Original however, this system will guide the pilot to help guide it during battle and protect the pilot though it don't happen in alot of cases due to some pilots have a lack of a connection to the suit. *'"Angel's Wings" Chaos Verniers Thruster System' :This new Vernier thrusters after being upgraded was drastically enhanced due to the infusion of chaos energy to double the out-speed to near Mach 11 to Mach 12 level speed per hour and remarkable reaction time using the thrusters on the feet. When Combo'd with the Custom ZERO system it makes for a extremely effective combo using speed and reflexes of both to tip the battle into the Wing Zero Sakura's hand. Those thrusters allowing it to accelerate at incredible rate and to quickly dodge the most intense enemy beam barrages. *'Zero G Cockpit Safely System' :Like the Zero Era's version of the OZ1-01MSZ Tallgeese, Crystalia Sarugaki had provides extra protection from the very G forces themselves for pushing the machine around during high-speed combat while the pilot don't suffer any strain from the near Mach 11 speeds. *'Advanced Multi-Lock-On System' :As implied by its name, this unique system allows Wing Zero Sakura to target multiple enemies and attack them at once as well as able to fire all weapons at once to destroy a large amount of enemy units at once. History Trivia Category:Gunpla Category:Gundam Category:Build Fighters